Battle for Canterlot
by Leopardpath15
Summary: It's just a normal day in Ponyville...or so Twilight Sparkle thinks. But Queen Chrysalis is coming back for revenge, and she's got a completely different battle plan. Will the Elements of Harmony stop the changelings? Or will Canterlot-and Equestria-fall? Rated T for violence and scary images throughout.
1. Prologue: Thinking

**A/N: **I know that this is a really short chapter! My chapters usually aren't very long...sorry about that. Enjoy!

**Prologue – Thinking – Queen Chrysalis**

It was black.

Black against the blackest of black nights.

And she welcomed it.

It was also silent, too.

Silence was good when you wanted to think.

There was no noise of her buzzing hive here—here she was alone, and could think in peace.

Strange, it was, that peace usually bugged her and made her want to destroy it as fast as possible, but now here she was, happy to be in the perfect silence and darkness that hid her from everyone, even her own.

The black Alicorn felt her muscles relax, and her shoulders drooped. Her head hung off its skinny neck, and her scraggly, diamond-blue hair hung over her large, acid green eyes which were now closed. A small sigh escaped her fanged mouth, and her bug wings fluttered. She was tired. Tired of thinking up this plan that would probably never work. But it had to. This was her last chance to take hold of Equestria, of Canterlot.

She looked up, opening her eyes. A look of satisfaction appeared on her face. She gave a small, evil grin. Her acid green eyes blazed with excitement. Yes, this was going to be good. She turned and walked out of the shadows. They just had to wait for the right time.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled to herself, now standing still as she looked over a map of Equestria. Those Element of Harmony fools would never know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 1: Peace doesn't last long

**Chapter 1 – Peace Doesn't Last Long – Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight Sparkle should have known something was wrong from the moment she stepped out her door that morning.

But she didn't.

The reason is simple: everyone loves to hang on to peace, even if disaster is staring you in the face.

Still, she should have realized this was all too good to be true.

But she didn't.

There were a lot of things she didn't realize. A lot of things that might have been able to lessen the blow.

But, it didn't happen.

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and birds chirped loudly as they flew through the air alongside a certain cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane.

"Hey Rainbow!" the lavender unicorn called, looking up at the sky at her flying friend.

The Pegasus stopped and looked down at her friend. "Hey, Twilight. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

Rainbow Dash looked towards the horizon, and for a brief second, worry was written across her face. Then, when she looked back at Twilight, it was gone. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's good. We've been at peace for so long—I'd hate for something to disrupt it."

Rainbow's face twisted strangely, like she had just sucked on a lemon as was surprised to find it sour.

Twilight cocked her head in curiosity and concern. "You OK, Rainbow?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, want to race?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"That hill on the outskirts of Ponyville, overlooking the mountains. You got it?"

"Mm-hm."

Rainbow Dash suddenly bolted, and Twilight took off after her.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash vanished over a hill on the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight raced to the top, where she saw Rainbow Dash standing, staring down the hill.

Twilight waited for the Pegasus to turn and gloat, but it never happened. Twilight raced to the top of the hill. "Rainbow, what's—"

The word 'wrong' never left her mouth.

The land in front of them was deteriorated and dead, dying, when Twilight had only seen it a day earlier, covered with lush flowers. The mountain in the distance no longer looked welcome—it looked ominous, threatening.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What happened here?"

Rainbow nudged Twilight with her hoof. "Look," she whispered, pointing to a bed of gray, dead grass just down the hill. Twilight gagged at what she saw.

Smoke curled upwards like black fingers, wispy and made of shadow. The fire burned, crackling and dancing, taunting and teasing. The fire burned a message: the word 'Peace', which was crossed out by a large x.


End file.
